Musings of a Marechiyo Mind
by elfinbunion
Summary: Even though he doesn't realize it, Omaeda bears witness to a moment between his captain and Yoruichi that ends up leaving him confused. - Yoru/Soi One-shot


Musings of a Marechiyo Mind

Summary: Even though he doesn't realize it, Omaeda bears witness to a moment between his captain and Yoruichi that ends up leaving him confused. - Yoru/Soi One-shot

Rating: T

Genre: General/Humor

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of its characters I simply use them periodically for my own amusement.

AN: For the sake of this piece we'll pretend Omaeda is ignorant of Yoruichi's ability to transform. He very well may be for all I know but I'm to lazy to research into it.

* * *

><p>Omaeda stood looking on a safe distance from his captain. He watched as the petite woman scowled gently at the scene below. Clearly the woman wasn't pleased with the progression of the rows upon rows of troops below.<p>

Looking down upon the squads gathered at their feet Omaeda watched the various recruits go through the routines set forth by their captain, each executing their drills in perfect synchronization, ever aware of her watchful eye.

Lifting his gaze to the blue sky above he guessed they still had a few more hours of this at the least. He sighed internally wondering if he could get away with sneaking a few crisps without his captain's knowledge. If they were going to be braving the hot sun for an extended period of time he'd need a snack. So reaching carefully inside his sleeve he worked to pry open the top of one of the many bags of snacks hidden within single-handedly, faux coughing as the wrapper crinkled. After all, he really didn't want to join the ranks of others down on the training grounds.

After a few moments of working the package he grinned as he succeeded in his task. However his mirth was short lived as Omaeda jumped slightly when out of the corner of his eye he noticed a small black blob fall down from the roof above and onto the floor at his captain's feet. He stood amazed as the woman hadn't even batted an eye and had yet to even look at the creature that had now started to rub itself against her legs.

It was a cat.

He waited motionless, cracker halted in midair on its way to his mouth as he traced the path the black feline decided to take. He watched in measured trepidation as it arched itself against the captain's calves, weaving in between her legs before repeating the motion. It purred softly, the sound barely reaching his ears and he looked to his leader sure that the woman would acknowledge the beast. However the young woman remained concentrated on her troops below, her focus never wavering.

Drawing his attention back to the intruder, the portly lieutenant nearly choked when the neglected animal poked its head beneath the wide brim of Soifon's hakama and proceeded to rub its head against the skin beneath.

This caught his captain's attention.

No longer able to ignore the feline at her feet Soi stepped back, effectively removing the cat's head from the cusp her pants. Omaeda looked on in anticipation as the woman squat down, resting on her haunches and eyed the creature as it pawed at its head, resetting its disturbed fur. His eyes grew wide, awaiting the inevitable, as a pale hand stretched towards the animal, firmly believing that this creature may have just ended one of its nine lives.

Soi's hand carefully slid under the belly of the feline and lifted the cat to eye level, examining it thoroughly as it playfully reached out pawing at the captain's face and giving a pleasured meow. Seemingly content with her inspection, Soifon stood up adjusting her hold on the feline and pulled it toward her body, cradling it against her chest.

Satisfied in its newfound position the cat immediately started nuzzling the exposed skin of the young captain's neck and face. A constant purr rumbling from its throat as it rubbed its tiny nose and whiskers along Soi's throat and cheek.

Omaeda gaped at the show of affection. Sure he had known of his captain's love of these creatures (if her "secret" collection of plushies was any indication) but he had never seen such a show of tenderness from the woman. The way her free hand caressed the sleek black fur at her fingertips, nails digging slightly into its coat, gently scraping down the feline's back as it conformed to the touch astonished the man.

When the creature dared to lick at the woman's cheek his breath caught and he had to blink twice at the reaction the gesture evoked from the usually stoic woman. Instead of the anger he had expected he was surprised to see a hint of pink blossom across his taicho's cheeks before her features returned to an impassive mask once again.

Trying not to stare at the sight for fear of reproach the lieutenant brought his line of vision back upon the unassuming lines of men below. He worked hard to concentrate on the men toiling away in the afternoon sun but found it difficult to keep his wandering eyes from traveling back to the scene playing out next to him.

He tried to think of the last time he had seen his captain at such peace. There were no traces of the ever-present tension usually seen coiling the muscles of her back, her shoulders having drooped in the slightest of movements and the disapproving scowl on her lips had been abandoned. Her eyes skimming the dark clad figures below coolly, simply observing.

Over the years Omaeda had come to see many different sides of his captain. From her single-minded diligence when dealing with her duties, to the unjustified (at least, in his opinion) fits of anger which only seemed to be targeted at him for the most mundane of reasons, to the frustration that always seemed to seep into her countenance when she couldn't quite reach the perfection she drove herself to achieve.

But Omaeda had only seen this look, this amount of calmness radiating from her aura solely in the presence of a certain dark skinned princess. That was why her present behavior enthralled the lieutenant so. By the way she was acting Omaeda could have sworn she was in the company of the Shihouin heiress herself.

Having abandoned his attempt to look away, he simply watched as Soi's fingers stroked the midnight fur of the animal's head before moving to lightly scratch behind its ears. The cat pushed further into her palm clearly showing its appreciation of the gesture. As pale fingers slid down and started stroking the underside of its chin Omaeda saw a tiny pink tongue dart out to lick at her fingertips causing Soi to glance down at the package cradled in her arms.

Extricating her fingers from the cats deft paws Soi gently tapped its nose in a swift fluid motion, the act eliciting a soft meow from the feline and a small smile to threaten to take over the captain's lips.

"Omaeda."

As the lieutenant looked up into steely grey orbs that pierced his own he knew he had been caught gawking at the woman and a spike of fear shot through his system and he unconsciously stood a little straighter. "H-hai Captain?"

The second-division captain eyed him a moment, her face showing no traces of the gentleness it had just held. "I'm heading to my office," she informed before turning and taking a few steps in that direction. "I trust you will mind the troops?" she queried from over her shoulder.

As he was about to answer in the affirmative the cat's head popped up over the captain's mop of black hair, startling him for a bit by looking directly at him, its wide golden eyes shining brightly, seemingly awaiting his answer as well. He noticed with an almost fascination that the tones of the cat's fur and his captain's hair were nearly identical and as he continued to stare the cat's head angled curiously.

"OMAEDA!"

"Huh…I-I mean yes-hai, Captain." He stuttered giving a salute, the bag of crackers in his hand jostling him in the eye as he did. He winced but didn't dare show any other signs of discomfort though he could feel his eye already start to water. "I will see to the troops!"

He noted the sound of disgust that escaped her lips as she continued on her way. The cat still watched him even as Soi slid the shoji to her office open, its eyes drawn a bit and whiskers twitching. As Soi slid the door shut behind her he could have sworn he saw the cat's tongue dart out at him however a second later the image was engulfed by parchment.

He blinked, shaking his head. That simply wasn't possible.

With his captain gone he took the chance to wipe his stinging, watery eye pouting slightly. Sparing one last glance at the beige covering separating the captain's office from the rest of the division Omaeda returned his attention to the squad. However it wasn't long until the previous events once again accosted his thoughts. Where in the hell had that cat come from? And how did it manage to calm Soi so? And why did Soifon feel the need to disappear with it in tow? Not that these were necessarily bad things but the captain usually liked to personally oversee the training of her troops.

But it wasn't like he could straight out ask her. He snorted at the thought, he could already picture how that'd turn out. _'Hey Captain, I guess those rumors that you're a big softy when it comes to cats really are true huh?' _Even the mental image of the fire that would surely be burning in those steely orbs caused him to shudder as he guessed her response. _'What?' _Low and threatening. '_Uh...nothing Captain. I was just saying you know…it was sorta cute.' _He'd finish with a mumble not nearly low enough to escape his captain's superior hearing capabilities. _'Cute?' _She'd mimic full of disdain. The images that accompanied the result of that voice scared him. He definitely saw a visit to the fourth in his future should he risk broaching the subject.

Yes, it was for the best to simply keep his curiosities to himself.

As the day wore on Omaeda was, for once, vigilant in his post. He saw no need to anger his captain by defying her orders. The longer she were to keep her peaceful demeanor the better. So he saw to it the recruits kept up their drills and brought a few back in line who seemed to let their concentration wane in their taicho's absence. Occasionally throwing furtive glances to the closed shoji behind him.

Three bags of crisps later, he startled at the sound of wood sliding against wood. His taicho was returning. Hurriedly he stuffed the handful of crisps within his grasp into his waiting mouth lest he be caught slacking. He chewed vigorously and tried to swallow, the action surprisingly difficult as his mouth had gone completely dry. Making sure to finish the act before he turned (spitting crumbs onto his captain was a one-time mistake that he had no intention of _ever _making again-it nearly cost him his life) Omaeda swiveled around, his head automatically bowing in respect. "Captain!"

After a moment of silence he dared to look up only to be surprised by the presence that stood before him. Clad in the second division captain's haori stood none other than Yoruichi Shihouin herself. Omaeda's eyes widened as he took in the woman's appearance. It was clear the only thing covering her body was the haori itself. Her bare arms and legs stuck out of the ends of the garment, Soi's yellow sash cinching the fabric together at her waist.

His eyes roamed the expanse of the Shihouin's body, taking in her shapely legs and traveling up her narrow waist before roving her deceptively strong arms. His gaze halted on the barest hint of flesh peeking from the folds of the fabric across her chest and his throat worked hard to swallow the flood that suddenly overtook his mouth. Finally tearing his gaze away from the sight his eyes lifted to meet that of the body's owner finding a finely shaped brow arched towards Yoruichi's hairline as she took in the glutton's wandering eyes.

The intensity of her golden gaze trapped him, pinning his eyes to her own. Under any other circumstance he might have been enchanted by the depth of colors twining together there-creating a mix of coppers and golds that could never be recreated. However he was well aware of the fact he had just been caught ogling things…on Yoruichi Shihouin - a noble…who could kill him in a split second…a woman revered by his captain…who could kill him in a split second.

He gulped audibly, a defense forming on his lips that quickly failed as amber eyes narrowed and muscles tightened, winding in energy under smooth tanned skin ready for attack. On instinct his hands flew up trying to block whatever attack he was to endure, his bag of crisps falling from his grasp forgotten.

Air whooshed against him then settled just as quickly as it had formed and after a quick mental check of his (surprisingly pain-free) anatomy he dared to peek out from behind his still-shielded face. His arms dropped to his side dumbfounded as Yoruichi stood in the exact same spot as before only this time munching contentedly on his bag of crisps. Her eyes twinkled and a lopsided grin played upon her lips as she popped a chip into her mouth drawing a satisfied hum from the woman.

"Thanks, lieutenant. My little bee sure can work up a girl's appetite." Yoruichi winked, a smile tugging the corner of her mouth. "I'm famished."

Omaeda's jaw dropped and something akin to a grunt passed his lips as the woman turned on her heels and headed back into the second division captain's office, bag of crisps in tow. He looked around hoping someone would be able to tell him what the hell had just happened. But he was out of luck as the troops had pushed through their routines unaware.

His gaze landed back on door Yoruichi had disappeared through. Where the hell had she come from? _Soi sure can work up a girl's appetite_. And what the hell did that mean? Surely it didn't-It couldn't have meant what he thought it meant…But then what about Soi's haori?

He shook his head. No, he must have had it wrong. His captain was -well…his captain- he had to have it wrong. Even though he told himself this several times he couldn't help but find his gaze drawn back to the shoji time and time again wondering what Yoruichi had meant. Just what _was _happening in that office?

It wouldn't be until later that night, after he had lain himself down in his bed, that he'd wonder whatever happened to that cat his captain had taken such a liking to.


End file.
